1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an assembly structure for flat panel display, and more particularly to the assembly structure for flat panel display using house with skid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Liquid crystal display device, which is a par flat display device, is a kind of household electric appliance in nowadays daily life, such as television or monitor of a computer, display device on a calculator, display screen of watch or mobile phone, display device of controlling system, or display panel of CD player. Application of liquid crystal display device is so wildspread, so assembly between electrical devices is very important. Most liquid crystal display devices are electrically connected to system mainboards via flexible printed circuit board, in which there are control devices for controlling liquid crystal display devices on the system mainboards. System mainboards have circuits layout on a printed circuit board, and control devices which are IC (integrated circuits) chip fabricated by semiconductor process are connected to system mainboards.
Referring to FIG. 1, a flexible printed circuit board 102 is around peripheral of a liquid crystal display device 100. One end of the flexible printed circuit board 102 is electrically connected to pins of the liquid crystal display device 100, and another end will electrically connected to a system mainboard 104, as shown in FIG. 2. The liquid crystal display device 100 includes a liquid crystal display panel 110 and a backlight plate 120, wherein the liquid crystal display panel 110 has a lower transparent substrate 112, a liquid crystal layer 114 on the lower transparent substrate 112, and an upper transparent substrate 116 on the liquid crystal layer 114. The backlight plate 120 has a light guide plate 122 and a light source 124 on one end surface thereof. This kind of backlight plate 120 used in the liquid crystal display device 100 is now most useful transparent type of liquid crystal display device. One end of the flexible printed circuit board 102 is electrically connected to the lower transparent substrate 112, and another end is electrically connected to the system main board 104 by using connector 108. The advantage of using flexible printed circuit board can be shown in FIG. 2, because assembled volume of liquid crystal display device can be reduced substantially.
The assembly structure of liquid crystal display device can be shown in many documents and patents in every country, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,844,733 introducing assembles of liquid crystal display device in a laptop computer. U.S. Pat. No. 6,181,404 introduces a rigid connector used for a system mainboard and liquid crystal display device. TW patent 476,122 shows a method for assembling flat display device with an opaque substrate, wherein liquid crystal display panel, printed circuit board, and heat sink are connected with each other. TW Patent 422,933, which belongs to Samsung, shows liquid crystal display module with printed circuit board. TW patent 448,337, which belongs to Seiko-Epson, introduces a flexible clip adapter to connect input end and driving circuits.
Another method for connecting liquid crystal display device and control device of system mainboard is to form control chip on the lower substrate of a liquid crystal display device directly by using semiconductor manufacturing process, which is called COG (chip on glass) process. A typical COG process can be shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,292,248. Although this process can reduce thickness of display, however, such advance and complex process has high cost and low yield in mass production.
However, electric appliance used in daily life must go toward to minimized volume, but the above mentioned assemble structure method is hard to achieve minimized volume. Hence, we need another method to reduce volume and weight of display.